The Chronicles of Katie
by SarahLou
Summary: Freddie and Summer have a falling out. Katie is there to pick up the pieces. Is Freddie worth her time or will he faiil her like he did Summer?
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Yeah I got that urge to write something angst-worthy. Oh and I hate the Summer/Freddy pairing so I had to destroy it at the beginning. My bad. 

(there should be three or so chapters) I don't know whatever I feel like.

Disclaimer: Never was never will be mine oh and Bad Case Of Broken Heart belongs to the Ataris… !

* * *

_today I'm missing something in this small new england town.  
here's to you my best friend.  
just wanted to say that I miss having you around._

Freddy Jones stared at the clock on his apartment wall. The click, click, clicking was in time with his heart. He went lazily to the kitchen and got the six pack of 'Bud Light' out. Sitting back down on the couch with the drinks by his side he downed two in a row without barely breathing. The alcohol takes away his feelings and gives him a warm fuzzy feeling that Summer used to give up.Finally after three hours of infomercials he fell into a fitful sleep and remembered the nights earlier events.

_I'm staring at your picture and dreaming that I could hold your hand.  
we'd walk down to the ocean and I would write your name in the sand._

"Freddy I don't understand what the big deal is. The internship is only in Virginia it's not that far of a drive!" Summer said sternly crossing her arms and looking at him disapprovingly.

"Yeah but Summer it won't be the same you said we were going to finish up college together I don't see why you can't just stay here and finish up the final term." Freddy replied,.

"That is just like you. You are so selfish, you have no idea how much I've sacrificed to be in this relationship! My parent's disowned me because I wanted to with you and I even decided to go to a community college instead of Harvard like I planned because of you. Why can't you just do this one thing for me?" Summer asked, she was close to tears now and her face was getting more red by the minute.

_They say sometimes you need some time apart but I've got a bad case of broken heart.  
and you're the only one who's got the cure.  
and I can't live another day without seeing you smile._

_  
_"FINE! Fine. Arguing for two hours straight is not the way I wanted to celebrate my good news so I'll be at Zack's house. At least he'll be happy for me." Summer huffed as she slammed shut the door to the apartment. Not intending to come back.

After Freddy saw hertaillights finally dim into the darkness he shut the door to the lonely apartment he laughed a hollow, meaningless laugh. After your girlfriend leaves you 10 times or morethe yelling and the doorslams start to lose their effect.

_2000 miles between us and I guess that I'm the one to blame.  
relationships and heartaches,  
these two things are one and the same._

Katie knocked on Freddy's apartment door. When nobody answered she stepped inside and saw Freddy sleeping on his old, worn-in couchwith a beer bottle in one hand and a remote control in the other.

"He's in worse shape then I thought." She whispered absently to herself. She started cleaning up the apartment like she usually did when Summer and Freddy had a fight. Katie was surprised that the relationship lasted this long. When her cell phone rung earlier that night and Summer said that she and Freddy had a fight she didn't whine about how she missed his hugs or his kisses like she usually did. She actually sounded outraged. And when she added she was going to be staying at Zack's for awhile, Katie knew things were going down the drain.

_The radio plays a love song I smash my fist right through the dial.  
here's to the broken hearted.  
a generation born in denial._

Freddy awoke the next morning with his head buzzing and his ears ringing. Without missing a beat Katie shoved a drink in his face. Not caring what was in the concoction he downed it and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"What's in it this time?" he asked, getting up from the couch and making his way over to Katie who took the glass and put it in the dishwasher.

"I'd tell you…but that would ruin the fun." Katie said, laughing at Freddy's face of amusement and disgust of not knowing what he had just swallowed.

"So…what happened last night." Katie asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Freddy groaned and then snorted because this had become routine. Summer and him would fight. Summer would leave and call Katie to come and fix things. Katie would leave, Summer would return and then the cycle would start over again. He wondered why Katie always did this but then again he was always wondering things about Katie. Like with her mystery hangover-potion and other random stuff, she never explained, and it had been that way for as long as he'd known her. Which was a long time.

"Same as usual. I think she might be gone for good though." Freddy said. The words ran out of his mouth before he thought about them and the thought of Summer actually leaving finally hit him. It didn't hurt as much as he expected it to, because in all honesty he was in love with Summer. He thought he had been in love with her at least.

"I'm sorry." Katie said, trying to sound sincere which was hard when inside her conscious was yelling at her for actually being happy that Summer and Freddy might be over.

"I guess…I don't know I'm still kind of shocked. We've been together for so long that it's hard to believe that we're finally breaking up." Freddy said, staring absently at the sun and how cool it looked when it hit Katie's hair. Showing brown, black and red.

"Yeah I know what it feels like when everything is the same for so long and then it changes." Katie replied as she looked at the picture hanging on the wall of the School of Rock band. Freddy and her were standing next to each other making funny faces while Summer was in the front, diligently with her clipboard. _It should have been me and him _she thought to herself.

"I guess sometimes change is good though." Freddy said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah you're right. I think it's time we all changed." Katie said, smiling.

_They say sometimes you need some time apart but I've got a bad case of broken heart.  
and you're the only one who's got the cure.  
and I can't live another day without seeing you smile._

* * *

Yeah I know a bad beginning I don't really like it but there's more to come I'm pretty sure. I don't know do you think they broke up too fast? I know Freddy should ahve been sad but you'l see why the aftereffect of the breakup wasnt so harsh.Review and flame if you wish. Come on baby light my fire. 

Ask questions if you want. I've still got questions myself to be honest with you.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Happy Easter. Happy Passover too.This morning I got a review for this story and I was shocked that it's still getting reviews. Anyway, I just wrote a first chapter and then left it. I'm going to write a second and see how it works. Without a song, though. Remember, it's been over a year since I've written, so I will be very, very rusty.

Disclaimer: The characters DO NOT belong to me.

It had been a week since the fight with Summer happened, and things seemed to be going back to normal. At least as normal as it can get when your ex-girlfriend is living with your best friend. Katie had been as helpful as ever, cleaning up the apartment and making daily visits to make sure Freddy didn't do something to hurt himself.

"Freddy, you have got to stop sleeping on the couch all day. Get up!" She said sternly as she walked in on a familiar scene: Freddy, bud in hand, dozing on the couch.

"I don' wanna" he slurred from the couch. Belching quite loudly afterwards.

"You're nauseating." Katie muttered as she wrestled the bottle out of his hand and threw it in the trash. "Have you been looking for a job, like we talked about last week? Have you been going to classes?" She asked, sounding rather Summer-ish. Katie hated having to do this over and over again. Picking up the pieces of Freddy's fragmented life was not on her life agenda.

"mmmm…nope." He answered, getting up from the couch, swaying as he tried to walk to the bathroom. He had forgotten about school. Summer usually never let him get drunk on school nights. He knew he was screwed with school anyway.

"Freddy, the bathroom is over here." Katie directed him to the apartment's barely functioning bathroom and closed the door. She sat at the kitchen table and sighed. This was too much. She knew Freddy was messed up. She knew that she shouldn't be interested in her old schoolmate's ex-boyfriend and that it would mean trouble if they got involved. But she couldn't help but hope that he would see past their friendship and find something more… "Get over it." She told herself, getting up and started making breakfast, putting all thoughts of a relationship with Freddy behind her.

"Wow…what's for breakfast?" Freddy asked as he staggered from the bathroom. Slightly more alert.

"Pancakes…or at least I think this is pancake mix, and sausage." Katie answered from the stove.

"Oh man, I love pancakes!" Freddy said with a childish glee. He came up behind Katie and made to take one of the pancakes off of the serving platter but she swatted his hand away.

"Nice try, loser." She said, setting the platter on the table along with some syrup and milk. Freddy didn't even flinch as he made a grab for the pancakes. He was stuffing his face in a matter of seconds.

"Freddy, you have some decisions to make. I don't want to sound like your mom, but honestly, look at these bills. Student loans, car insurance, rent. What are you going to do?" Katie asked as she looked over all of the mail that Freddy had left unopened since the fight.

"I don't know. Summer usually took care of the bills…She took care of everything. I guess I never bothered getting a job because Summer was paying for everything."

"Right, well, Summer isn't here now and I'm not going to be playing babysitter forever. Freddy, you need a job. And…you need to go back to school." Katie said, stabbing at her pancakes. Why had Summer let Freddie get so out of control?

"A job?" Freddy asked, hardly believing the words.

"Yes, now, I'll help you look for a job, but I'm not going to drive you there and I won't be cleaning you up after you get drunk. Okay?"

Before Freddy could answer the door opened. Summer walked in, looking as bright and cheerful as a kid on Christmas. Her face turned sour when she saw Freddy.

"I'm just picking up the rest of my stuff and then I'll be leaving for Virginia, with Zack." She sneered, adding extra emphasis on Zack. She turned and walked down the hallway to hers and Freddy's room. Katie followed.

"So, I see he's having yet another one of his hangovers. Figures. He never could go a night without getting drunk, except on school nights of course." Summer said as she went through the closet, picking up shoeboxes and stuffing them full of her things.

"Yeah, well he's been having a rough week. You know he had this girlfriend that left him for his best friend and all." Katie said, sounding bitterer then she intended. Summer turned around and anger flashed in her eyes.

"Look, I know you enjoy fixing Freddy and making sure he's okay all the time when you know he doesn't deserve it, but don't patronize me because I decided I was sick of dealing with him. Katie, he can't be fixed. He's on the road to eating at the soup kitchen and living on unemployment checks forever." Summer said, all in one breath. Getting stronger with each word, but after seeing the hurt look on Katie's face she added "You know he's not worth your time so why don't you just move on? You deserve better than him. I know I did."

Katie was picking at a tiny hole starting at the bottom of her shirt. True, some of the things that Summer had said were right, but Freddie was not worthless. "You're wrong. And I'm going to prove you wrong." Katie said quietly as Summer finished packing.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Summer sighed. She set down her stuff in the living room and gave Katie a quick hug before leaving. Freddy was sitting at the kitchen table quietly. Katie wondered if he had heard what Summer said. After Summer left, Katie sat down uncomfortably at the kitchen table and scratched her nose. Freddy was being awfully quiet.

"She's probably right." He said. "I never really was a good friend, or a boyfriend for that matter. You should probably go." He said, disheartened. Katie looked up at him and wondered whether or not he knew how cute he looked when his hair was messed up.

"Freddy, Summer was wrong. You know she was wrong and so do I. Nobody is worthless. We're going to fix this and show her just how much you're worth. By the time she comes back she'll see." Katie said, confidently as she cleaned up the kitchen table. Freddie looked slightly more cheerful.

Later that morning, after Katie left, Freddy started to clean up the apartment. He knew he had been living like a pig since Summer left. He was going to do this, not only for Summer, but for himself. Maybe even a little bit for Katie, because she deserved it.

Authors note: I know it's terrible, but it'll get better. I promise! Just review and constructively criticize me! And remember I haven't written in over a year.


End file.
